


New Family

by MaggyStar17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyStar17/pseuds/MaggyStar17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: In a future where Dean and Castiel are together and live a normal life, with a kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare

It was dark and late, but he was so scared… He entered the bedroom silently as he held his stuffed dinosaur against his chest. He couldn’t see well in the dark room, so he called at the end of the bed, “Dee?” The little boy’s voice was low and trembling, almost inaudible. When he noticed no one had heard him, he called a bit louder “Cas”. This time he saw someone moving under the covers.

“Asher?” Castiel recognized the 5-years-old boy’s voice that woke him, but couldn’t see him properly in the dark room. He sat up and blinked a few times until he focused on the boy.

Noticing that someone was awake, the boy in a blue pajama with colored dinosaurs climbed up the bed and crawled to Castiel, holding his favorite plushie in one hand. Dean also woke up, feeling the bed stir next to him.

Asher sat on Castiel’s lap and leaned against his chest, whimpering. Castiel wrapped the little boy with his arms and asked concernedly, “What’s the matter?”

The boy trembled and clutched Castiel’s shirt. “I saw it,” he sobbed. “I saw the monster again.” And Asher broke down crying.

Castiel hugged him tighter and ran a comforting hand up and down the boy’s back.

It wasn’t the first time that happened. It wasn’t the first time Asher had nightmare about the monster that killed his family. It had been almost two years ago that Asher’s parents had been attacked by a werewolf. When Dean and Castiel got there it was already too late; they couldn’t save the couple. But they did save the little boy hidden under his own bed; the lonely boy who had no other family left alive.

Sometimes Castiel wished he was still an angel, although he got used to being human.

“Shh… It was just a dream,” Castiel whispered soothingly and kissed the boy’s head. “You’re safe.” Asher continued to wet Castiel’s shirt with his tears. “The monster is not going to hurt you, he’s not going to hurt anyone.”

They didn’t know what Asher had seen that fatidic night or what he saw in his nightmares; he never got into details and they didn’t ask.

“Yeah, because we won’t let anyone hurt you and we’ll kick the ass of whoever tries,” Dean added with a confident smile to cheer up the boy that he treated as his son.

Asher’s cry diminished and he looked up at Dean. “Really?” he asked, still sobbing a little.

“Hell, yeah!” Dean replied and wiped the tears from the boy’s cheeks.

The boy smiled a bit. He got out of Castiel’s lap and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “Thanks,” Asher said.

Dean couldn’t help but smile at the boy’s affection. He hugged back the boy and then he sat him on his lap. “And if you see the monster again,” Dean looked right in the boy’s eyes “you just show him Rexy,” he grabbed Asher’s stuffed green tyrannosaurus. “He’ll be so scared that he’ll run away and will never bother you again.”

Asher looked at his toy and smiled. “Okay,” he said, nodding.

“Great!” Dean squeezed Asher a little against his chest.

After a while Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand and it was 3am. “Hey, buddy, now that Rexy is gonna protect you while you sleep, are you ready to go back to bed?” Dean asked.

Asher looked sad again and shifted uncomfortably. “I- I had… a little accident,” he confessed shyly in a low voice.

“Oh,” Dean said, knowing what he meant. It wasn’t the first time Asher wetted his bed accidentally, it sometimes happened when he had nightmares. “It’s alright.”

The boy looked up and asked hopefully, “Can I sleep with you?” He looked at Dean and then to Castiel.

“Yes, Asher. You can sleep with us,” Castiel replied with a smile. “But how about we change your clothes first?” He got out of the bed.

Asher nodded, he got up and walked over the bed to Castiel who lift him up and took him to his bedroom. About 10 minutes later Castiel returned, carrying Asher I his arms, clothed with a new pajama. He was almost asleep, with his head resting on Castiel’s shoulder, arms around his neck and nearly letting the toy fall of his hand.

Dean pulled down the covers and Castiel laid the boy on the bed, between them. Dean kissed the boy’s blond hair and whispered, “Good night, Ashie.” Asher was already sleeping profoundly.

Then Dean looked at Castiel that was watching him with a smile. Dean always thought he wouldn’t be a good father, but at each day that passed Castiel noticed how wrong Dean was. In his eyes, Dean was a great father.

“Good night, angel.” Dean leaned closer and kissed Castiel gently. Although Castiel wasn’t an angel anymore, he still was and would always be Dean’s angel.

“Good night, Dean,” Castiel replied, still smiling.

They lied down and soon fell asleep with their boy between them.

Asher wasn’t exactly their son; he knew and remembered his true parents and he didn’t called Dean and Castiel ‘dad’ or anything. Asher didn’t know exactly what Dean and Castiel’s were to him - it was a bit confusing for his young mind - but he was sure of one thing; they were his new family.


	2. In The Morning

It was early, but Castiel was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast. After being human for 3 years, sleeping still was a difficult task and he usually got up before the sunrise.

When he was stirring the ingredients in a bowl to make waffles, he suddenly felt someone behind him and a light hand on his waist. It took him less than a second to realize it was Dean, so he kept stirring with a plastic spoon. Dean leaned closer, his body was touching Castiel's back, and passed a soft hand by his stomach, just the way they fell asleep most nights. He rested his chin on the former angel's shoulder, brushed the nose on Castiel's smooth neck and kissed him gently. A hand was placed firmly over Castiel's chest and the other traveled under the pajama sweater to touch directly the familiar skin.

Castiel stopped and placed the bowl aside in the counter. He turned his head to Dean's side and asked, "Bad dream?"

After living with Dean under the same roof for over a couple of years, Castiel knew when Dean sought comfort, even though he never said anything. Although he had found another job and only going on a hunt with Sam mostly once a month, Dean was still a hunter. Hunters were brave and strong; they didn't ask to be comforted, not even in the worst situations. But that didn't mean Dean didn't need affection once in a while, and the proof of that was that he sought it unconsciously.

A tiny smile formed on Dean's face. Cas really knew him well. Sometimes even better than himself. "Reality," he corrected.

Dean's mind didn't have to make up things to hunt him during the night; old memories were enough, and they came to the surface more easily. Whether it was Hell, Purgatory, his or Sam's death or even someone else important to Dean being hurt, Castiel didn't know and he didn't ask about it. It didn't matter, he couldn't change the past. In fact, he couldn't do much anymore. A few years back, all it took was a light touch to ease Dean's distressed mind and let the hunter rest peacefully. Now, one touch wasn't enough.

Castiel turned around in Dean's arms and met the tired dull green eyes and disturbed expression. He settled his hands on Dean's tense shoulders and the hunter exhaled slowly and deeply to calm his still troubled heart. Castiel showed him a reassuring smile and serene blue eyes before kissing him tenderly. Dean's arms wrapped tighter around his back as the kiss turned gradually deeper but gentle.

After tiny steps under slow-dancing movements, Castiel's back touched the cold stone counter. Dean opened his eyes and a little smirk appeared on his face when he saw his path was clear. With strong hands on Castiel's hips, Dean placed him over the counter, fitting between his legs. After a final quick kiss, Castiel pulled Dean closer making his head lean against his chest. For an undetermined amount of time Dean listened to the steady beats of Castiel's heart while the former angel passed soothing fingers through Dean's hair and occasionally kissed his forehead.

When Castiel turned his head to the other side after being resting over Dean's, he saw Asher standing at the entrance in pajama of Batman. The boy seemed confused about the nature of the affectionate scene and uncertain of what to do. Castiel nodded at him to come closer.

Asher stepped over them and hugged Dean by the waist. Dean let go of Castiel to look at the little warm pressure and smiled when he saw Asher. "Good morning, kiddo."

The boy looked up at him with expectant big brown eyes. Dean picked him up and Asher put an arm around Dean's neck. "Morning," he murmured sleepily and rested his head on Dean's shoulder.

Castiel jumped to the floor and caressed the soft and long blond hair of the little boy, who had the eyes closed. "Did you sleep well?" Asher rarely woke up on by himself during the week.

Asher didn't reply and Dean commented, "I think he's still sleeping."

Asher smiled, listening to the conversation and pretending to be asleep. "We better wake him, then," Castiel suggested with a smile.

Dean started tickling the boy under his arms and Asher squirmed and laughed. For a moment it seemed like Dean would drop him, but he was holding the boy's ankle and Asher stood hanging upside down. A few months ago Asher would get scared and cry, but now he continued laughing.

After a moment, Dean brought the boy up again. "What a brave little boy, we have," he commented in amusement to Castiel.

Asher smiled widely and replied, "I'm Batman." Dean and Castiel laughed.

Then Dean looked at the clock on the wall and his face became serious. "Shit, it's late." He had less than an hour to get to the garage where he was working. It was only 15 minutes away, but he still had to leave Asher in the kindergarten which took him another quarter of hour. So they were a bit late.

"Dean," Castiel reprehended him for swearing in front of Asher.

The boy was covering his mouth with his hands and giggling because Dean had said a bad word that he knew it wasn't supposed to be said.

"Come, let's get you ready for school," Castiel said to the boy, who stretched his arms at him and Castiel held him.

He took Asher to his bedroom and helped him get dressed while Dean went to take a quick shower and get ready for work. When Dean returned to the kitchen, after getting himself dry and clothed, Asher was already sat at the table finishing a cup of cereals and milk. Castiel was sat in the chair next to him, still in pajamas, but he had time before going to work at the municipal library.

Dean looked again at the clock and it was past five minutes from the time he should hit the road. Then he heard Asher's spoon fall loudly on the empty cup and asked, "Ready?"

Asher started nodding, but then he remembered something. "No," he corrected. "My bag."

"Then go get it," Dean said in a hurried voice, while he put on the leather jacket.

Asher ran to his bedroom and returned with the backpack quickly.

"Alright, let's go."

"Dean," Castiel called for his attention. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Dean stepped closer to the table, cupped Castiel's jaw with a warm hand and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back Castiel let out a heavy breath.

"I was referring to breakfast," Castiel told him, with piercing blue eyes locked on his.

Dean licked his wet bottom lip and bit it lightly. "Yeah, you were," he said with a subtle smirk, pretending he believed him. But then he looked at the table and saw a mug of coffee and a waffle with jelly in a white plate.

Possibly imitating Dean, Asher ran to Castiel, climbed to his lap and gave him a long kiss on his cheek while he wrapped his small arms around Castiel's neck. "Have a good day, Asher," Castiel said to the smiling boy and kissed his forehead.

With the waffle in a hand and an empty mug on the table, Dean and Asher left the house. "See you later, angel." Dean winked before closing the door.


	3. Fathers

It was late afternoon and Castiel, who had returned from work, was arranging the house, particularly his and Dean's bedroom as well as Asher's, because he didn't have time to do it before leaving in the morning.

After a while he heard the front door open, it was certainly Dean and Asher who had arrived. Castiel walked to the entrance to meet them, but he saw the little boy with a backpack run past him. "Asher," he called, but the boy didn't turn around and went to his room.

Asher always came to greet him when he arrived and told him everything that had happened in the kindergarten. He looked at Dean that was entering with a frown and confused look.

"I don't know. He was quiet the whole ride," Dean replied to his questioning eyes.

Castiel looked in the direction of where Asher had disappeared when he heard the door of the boy's room close. He turned again to Dean, whose face showed concern just like his. "Did the teachers say anything?"

"No. They said everything went well. Asher wasn't as enthusiastic like the other days, but nothing unusual happened." Dean tried to find some sort of explanation for the boy's odd behavior, but he couldn't.

Castiel walked to the wood door of Asher's bedroom. He knocked on the door that was never closed. "Asher, can I come in?"

"No." Castiel heard hurried sounds in the room. "Don't come in." By the boy's loud voice, Castiel realized he was right behind the door.

Castiel tried not to take personally the little boy's words. "Why not?" he asked calmly.

"Because..." Asher murmured. "Just because!" he decided after a while in an apprehensive voice.

That wasn't a reasonable answer and it was obvious the boy was hiding something. "Asher..."

"Please don't come in," Asher asked in soft pleading tone.

It alarmed Castiel. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Asher said. "I just want to be alone for some time."

The reply seemed honest to Castiel and he was a bit more relieved. "Don't take too long." It was a mix of an order and a warning delivered with a careful gentle voice, a voice Castiel didn't know he had; a parental voice.

"Okay..." Asher replied lowly.

Reluctantly Castiel went to the living room where Dean was. He told the hunter Asher wished to be alone and Dean became more confused and concerned, the boy was rarely alone, he always played in the division of the house he or Castiel were and when Asher was in his room he was constantly calling them to show them what he was doing. So Dean hoped the sudden change of behavior vanished as quickly as it appeared.

They sat on the couch with the television turned on, but they paid no attention to it. As Dean tried to find a cause, his mind soon travelled by a dark road. What if it had something to do with the night Asher's parents died? What if he had seen something? Now that he thought about it, they never found out what Asher knew. He could have seen the werewolf getting inside the house, or even killing his parents.

Dean took a deep breath to interrupt his line of thinking. But even if Asher didn't see anything, he certainly heard it, and it was equally terrifying. Dean knew exactly how tragedies in childhood could follow them for the rest of their life. Sometimes he still remembered about the fire that destroyed their house and took his mother.

Dean noticed his heart beating faster on his chest; the worry and fear were overshadowing his mind. Then a glass of whiskey appeared before his eyes, Castiel was holding it. He hadn't even noticed the former angel stand up to get the much needed drink. With a grateful smile Dean accepted the glass and drank it. In the past, he had drank alcohol as if it was water, but it had been years since he drank anything stronger than beer.

Castiel sat next to him and they stood there without knowing what to do. It was ironic how a hunter and a Heaven's soldier, that had destroyed the most powerful and evil creatures and had saved thousands of people, didn't know how to help a little boy, the one that mattered the most. Castiel remembered seeing Asher's mother, covered in blood from the deep cut of claws and teeth, but still breathing and the last thing she said was to take care of her son. Castiel promised her he would.

Minutes later Asher appeared in the living room and walked to them with something hidden in his hand and sheet of paper.

"Hey, buddy," Dean greeted him with a smile.

Asher put the paper with the white side turned up on the low table between the couch and the television and stopped in front of Dean. "Today is Father's Day and at school we made a gift to give our dads," he spoke with an uncertain voice. "But my dad isn't here." His sweet chocolate eyes became a bit sadder. "So I want to give it to you." Asher opened his hand in front of Dean and showed him the keychain with a car. "You... You think he'd mind? Do you think he'd be mad at me?" his childish voice trembled while he stared at Dean.

Dean exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding. "No, I don't think your dad would mind," he replied, caressing the little boy's blond hair.

Asher looked at Castiel, and he spoke with uncertainty. "You said my dad didn't leave me, that he's always watching me... and my mom too."

"Yes, they are," Castiel agreed. If in Heaven, his parents have a son, why shouldn't Asher feel like he had his parents too?

"And I'm sure he's very proud of you," Dean intervened. "You made something beautiful." He took the keychain from the boy's hand and examined it. The small car was made of half of a wood clothespin, painted in black with windows in light grey and flat drawing pins to make the wheels. It resemble with... "The Impala?"

Asher nodded.

A smile grew on Dean's face and a low chuckle escaped from his mouth. "It's awesome, Ashie. Thank you." He kissed Asher's forehead and the boy leaned closer, trying to hug him, so Dean picked him up and sat the boy on his lap.

Asher stared up at him with a tentative smile, and then asked curiously, "Can someone have two fathers?"

Dean remember what Bobby had done for him and Sam, ever since they were kids, he always took good care of them when John was away, and when their father was gone forever Bobby continued helping and supporting them. Yes, Bobby was a father to him too. "Of course," he replied naturally.

Asher was pleased with the answer, and with a larger smile he asked again, "What about three?" Then he looked at Castiel with wide tender eyes.

Dean let out a low and short laugh in amusement. "I don't see why not."

Asher jumped out of Dean's lap, grabbed the sheet of paper and showed it to Castiel. "For you." It was a drawing of him, Dean and Asher with green grass under their feet and the sun and clouds above their heads.

"This was what you were doing in your room," Castiel figured out. He had seen other drawings of Asher, all of them very good, but this one seemed like it had been painted in hurry, and the sky wasn't even painted as the other drawings.

"Yes," Asher admitted shyly. The hopeful smile faded while he stared at Castiel contemplating his drawing. "You don't like it," he spoke with disappointment.

"No. It's a wonderful drawing," Castiel hurried to say. "I love it, Asher."

Asher hugged Castiel too, burying his face on the blue sweater, while the former angel petted his hair. "You are the artist, but I think your work isn't quite finished, is it?"

Asher blushed in embarrassment and shook his head. "No."

"Then finish it." Castiel gave back the drawing to the boy.

Asher ran to his room and returned with a case of colored pencils and a short green stool that he put next to the table and continued the drawing sat the table.

After a while he had to interrupt to have dinner and then he went to change his clothes to pajamas with a tiger before going back to the drawing. Asher could dress the pajamas by himself, but that night he appeared in the living room with the sweater backwards. With a laugh Dean stopped him and helped him to turn the sweater around.

With an arm around Castiel's back, Dean and Castiel watched television while Asher painted thorough and silently in front of them. An hour and half later the little boy was still painting.

"Time to go to bed, Asher," Castiel told him.

"Already?" he asked surprised.

"Yes." It was actually past the hour Asher usually went to bed. Castiel stood up and waited for the boy to go with him, but he kept focused on the drawing. "Asher..."

"Wait. It's almost done." He changed the pencil for another one hurriedly. "Just one more thing..." he said while the dark blue pencil slid on the paper. "There." He put the pencil aside on the table and contemplated the finished drawing with a proud smile.

He got up and ran to the couch, climbing it. "Goodnight, Dee." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Dean replied, kissing Asher's head.

Then Asher went with Castiel toward the bedroom, but they made a little detour to the bathroom where Castiel washed up the boy's colored hands on the bidet. When it was finished, Asher yawned and when Castiel looked at him he saw his sleepy face. He picked up the boy, carried him to his room and laid him in the bed. Castiel gave him the stuffed dinosaur that Asher grabbed instinctively, although his eyes were already closed. He tucked in the boy and said, "Good night, Asher."

"Night, dad," the boy murmured sleepy.

With a surprised face and happy eyes, Castiel left the room and joined Dean in the couch. "Hey, check this out." Dean showed him the drawing.

It was a lot more colorful, and there were several flowers on the grass and birds in the sky, but there was one thing that caught his attention, a word Asher had written, 'Family'. A sweet warmth in his chest started melting his heart into caramel, and looking at Dean with a grin he couldn't contain, Castiel knew he was feeling the same. He cuddled against the hunter's familiar body and kissed him lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm turning this into a series of short fics, but I'm not sure if/when I'll update, so I give it as complete.  
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
